Jul over Hogwarts
by ANGEL-OF-SILVER
Summary: En dansk Fiction! Det er jul og en ny elev er startet på 5. skoleår, Harry er forelsket, men er det gengældt? og hvordan vil julen gå? Hvis der er nogen der læser den, PLEASE review!
1. En mystisk engel

Harry kiggede ud på den dalende sne. Den første julesne, på trods af at det allerede var d. 12 december. Han sad stadig i dybe tanker, da Ron brasede ind på drengenes sovesal. Den sovesal hvor drengene fra Gryffindors 5. årgang, altid havde sovet.

"Hey Harry! Hvorfor sider du bare her?" Ron storsmilede, og fortsatte, "Fred og George har startet den vildeste sneboldkamp, dem fra Hufflepuff har allerede sluttet sig til os!"

Harry kunne slet ikke protestere, og skyndte sig at gribe sit halsstørklæde, mens de styrtede ud af døren.

De havde den fedeste sneboldkamp drengene nogensinde havde oplevet. Og den blev kun bedre da _de _dukkede op. Hermione kom leende sammen med _hende_.  
Hendes lyse hår lignede en engels, og hendes smil blændede.

"Hej drenge!" sagde hun, og lo hendes fantastiske grin.

Harry kunne ikke benægte det, han var forelsket…

Hun var kommet til Hogwarts på deres 5. skoleår, sammen med andre nye elever, der var forflytte til Hogwarts, fordi mange, som altså troede på Dumbledore, mente, at det var sikre, hvis deres børn gik på Hogwarts. Han vidste ikke så meget om hendes fortid, men hun nedstammede vist fra nogle kendte hekse og troldmænd…

Hun var en kvik elev, og kom godt ud af det med alle.

"Kom nu Kimberlee!" råbte Hermione, og kastede en snebold lige i hovedet på Harry.

Kim, som Kimberlee blev kaldt, kastede sig ind i kampen sammen med Hermione og de andre, og sammen havde de en vidunderlig eftermidag.


	2. Det første Kys

Der gik flere dage, og sneen blev liggende, og forvandlede Hogwarts til et idyllisk snelandskab. Deres sparsomme fritid, når man altså havde fraregnet tid til lektielæsning, blev flittigt brugt til sneboldkampe – både med og uden magi.

Det var en kedelig dobbelttime i eliksir, hvor de for en gang skyld ikke var i gang med en bryg. Snape havde sat dem til at læse om en meget vanskelig eliksir de skulle brygge næste gang, (den sidste gang inden juleferien.) og alle, selv Hermione, havde svært ved at koncentrere sig. Tiden sneglede sig af sted, og Harry var så træt, at han ikke engang lagde mærke til, at Hermione og Ron sad og smilede til hinanden.

"Så kan I godt pakke sammen." Snapes stemme vækkede brat alle eleverne, "Til næste gang skriver I en stil på mindst 5 fod om Forgabelsesbryggen, som jeg vil gennemgå, mens I går i gang med den. Selvfølgelig vil jeg stadig være i stand til at redde jer for alle jeres tåbelige fejl!" han så hånligt på Harry.

Lige så snart de var ude af klasselokalet, begyndte Ron at brokke sig. Men Harry så, at Kim slet ikke hørte efter.

"Kim er der noget galt?" Hermione så bekymret på sin første _helt_ rigtige veninde.

Kim så op, og svarede: "Nej, det er bare… vi har så mange lektier lige for tiden, jeg aner ikk hvordan jeg skal nå det hele!" Hun sukkede.  
Hermione smilede og forsikrede Kim om, at hun nok skulle hjælpe hende.

Harry forstod godt Kim, de havde alle vildt mange lektier for, ikke mindst på grund af deres nye lærer Nidkær. Hun var lige så forfærdelig som Snape, og Harry kunne ikke helt finde ud af hvem han hadede mest. Kim hadede hende næsten mere end Harry, især fordi Nidkær ikke ville se i øjnene, at Voldemort var genopstået.

Kim havde også været sammen med de 3 andre venner på Grumsted Plads nummer 12, men ingen af dem anede hvorfor. Kim selv, snakkede aldrig om det, hun virkede næsten som en forældreløs. Hun kom hvert fald godt ud af det med Fønixordenens medlemmer, især Lupus og Sirius, som hun lod til at kende. Heller ikke Lupus og Sirius sagde noget om hendes fortid.

Sidste møde i DA inden juleferien. Alle havde gjort store fremskridt, og Harry følte sig stolt. Da alle var ved at gå, og Kim gik ud som den sidste, havde Harry den største lyst til at kalde hende tilbage, og bede hende om at stille sig under den mistelten Dobby havde hængt op.

Han tog mod til sig. "Øhh… Kim?!"  
Kim vendte sig om. De kiggede hinanden ind i øjnene, Kim smilede.

"Kim! Kommer du?" Hermione, som var gået tilbage efter Kim, nærmede sig døråbningen. Harry kiggede febrilsk over Kims skulder, men Kim gav ham et kys på kinden, og gik ud mod Hermione.

Tilbage stod Harry, og smilede et fjollet smil, inden han også gik langsomt ud af Fornødenhedsrummet…


End file.
